The invention relates to an electrode guide for metal paper printers.
The electrodes of a metal paper printer are exposed to wear. They therefore have to be of such a nature that they can be advanced. In such advance, the electrodes are guided in a manner corresponding to their respective spacing.
Various possible designs of such guide parts are known. German Offenlegungsschrift 26 52 033 describes, e.g. in FIG. 2, a guide part where the electrodes are guided in small glass tubes cast in a block of synthetic material.
Furthermore, an arrangement with a guide part has been suggested (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 051,770, filed June 25, 1979) where the electrodes are arranged in grooves of a guide part which are made mechanically.
The above specified possibilities have the disadvantage that for metal paper printers of maximum printing resolution the consequently small manufacturing tolerances of the electrode guides are difficult or even impossible to maintain with conventional processing methods.